rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Depeche Mode
Depeche Mode (рус. Депе́ш мод, в переводе с фр. «Вестник моды») — британский музыкальный коллектив, образовавшийся в 1980 году в городе Базилдон (графство Эссекс). Эта группа создала собственный стиль в жанрах электронной и рок-музыки и является одной из наиболее успешных и долгоживущих групп мира. История '1977—1980: Образование группы' Истоки Depeche Mode прослеживаются с 1977 года, когда Винс Кларк и Эндрю Флетчер создали группу Composition of Sound, в которой Винс был вокалистом и гитаристом, а Эндрю — басистом. В 1978 году Кларк играл в группе The Plan вместе со своим школьным приятелем Робертом Марлоу, который был вокалистом, а Кларк — гитаристом и клавишником. В это же время, в 1978—1979 годах, Мартин Гор в качестве гитариста участвовал в акустическом дуэте Norman and The Worms вместе со своим школьным другом Филипом Бёрдеттом, который в настоящее время является фолк-певцом. В 1979 году Марлоу, Гор, Кларк и их приятель Пол Редмонд организовали группу The French Look: Марлоу — вокал/клавишные, Гор — гитара, Кларк и Редмонд — клавишные. Примерно через год, в марте 1980, Кларк, Гор и Флетчер создали новую группу Composition of Sound, в которой Кларк был вокалистом и гитаристом, Гор — клавишником, а Флетчер — басистом. The French Look и Composition of Sound однажды выступили совместно на концерте в июне 1980 года в молодёжном клубе школы Св. Николая города Саутенд-он-Си, Эссекс. Вскоре после образования Composition of Sound Кларк и Флетчер перешли на синтезаторы, зарабатывая деньги на их приобретение случайными заработками или занимая инструменты у друзей. Дэвид Гаан присоединился к группе в 1980 году, после того как Винс Кларк услышал его проникновенное исполнение песни Дэвида Боуи «Heroes» на одном из местных концертов. Так появился Depeche Mode. Новое название было взято у французского журнала мод Dépêche Mode, которое переводится как «Новинки моды», «Вестник моды» или «Последние вести моды», тем не менее, название часто переводят неправильно: как «Быстрая мода», из-за путаницы с французским глаголом se dépêcher (спешить) '1981—1982: Первые успехи' После одного из выступлений в клубе «Бридж Хауз», группе сделал предложение Дэниел Миллер(основатель звукозаписывающей компании Mute Records), который хотел, чтобы они сделали дебютную запись для раскрутки его лейбла. Результатом этого устного контракта стала песня Dreaming of Me, которая была выпущена в феврале 1981 года. Ей удалось достичь 57-го места в британских чартах. Вдохновлённая этим неожиданным успехом, группа записывает свой второй сингл New Life, который значительно превзошёл первый, поднявшись до 11-й позиции. Через три месяца группа выпускает Just Can’t Get Enough — первый свой сингл, который вошёл в десятку лучших в Соединённом Королевстве, достигнув 8-го места. Эта запись во многих отношениях стала прорывом, и её успех проложил путь их дебютному альбому Speak & Spell, который вышел в ноябре 1981 года, в конечном итоге достигнув 10-го места среди альбомов в британских чартах. Критические отклики были разные. Журнал «Мелоди Мейкер» писал о нём следующее: «… великий альбом, именно такой, который они должны были записать, чтобы завоевать новую аудиторию и порадовать ненасытных фанатов», в то время как журнал «Роллинг Стоун» был более критичен, назвав его полным провалом. Во время гастролей в поддержку альбома, Винс Кларк начал высказывать свое недовольство по поводу направления, в котором развивается группа. Позднее он сказал:«никогда не было достаточно времени, чтобы сделать что-нибудь». В ноябре 1981 года Кларк объявил, что покидает группу. Кроме того, утверждалось, что Винс Кларк был болен во время гастролей, на что Дэйв Гаан спустя несколько лет сказал:«фигня это, если честно». Вскоре Кларк занялся другими проектами. Он присоединился к блюзовой певице Элисон Мойе и сформировал Yazoo, а затем дуэт Erasure с Энди Беллом. В конце 1981 года участники группы разместили объявление в газете «Мелоди Мейкер» следующего содержания: «Нужен клавишник для устоявшейся группы — не для времяпровождения». На объявление откликнулся Алан Уайлдер, 22-летний клавишник из Западного Лондона, и после двух прослушиваний у Дэниела Миллера он был принят в качестве четвёртого участника группы. Однако, несмотря на это, Миллер сказал Алану, что ему нет необходимости принимать участие в записи текущего альбома. Первый музыкальный вклад в деятельность группы Алан внёс в 1983 году. Второй альбом группы A Broken Frame вышел в 27 сентября 1982 года. Этот альбом в целом выглядел как переходный. После ухода Кларка, Мартин Гор стал основным и фактически единственным автором песен Depeche Mode. Теперь композиции стали более мрачными, указывая на то, в каком направлении группа будет работать в следующие годы. '1983—1988: Рост международной популярности' thumb|250px|right|[[Алан Уайлдер]] Для выпуска своего третьего альбома Construction Time Again, Depeche Mode приняли решение о работе с продюсером Гаретом Джонсом, на студии Джона Фоккса The Garden. В альбоме произошло резкое изменение в звучании группы. Отчасти это объясняется использованием цифровых семплеров Synclavier и Emulator, в добавление к ранее использовавшимся аналоговым синтезаторам. Использовав шумы от повседневных предметов, группа создала электрический, индустриальный звук, схожий со звучанием таких групп, как Art of Noise и Einstürzende Neubauten. Хорошим примером нового звучания стал первый сингл этого альбома Everything Counts, комментарий по поводу жадности транснациональных компаний, который стал № 6 в Великобритании, а также вошёл в 30 лучших в Южной Африке, Швейцарии, Швеции и Западной Германии. Алан Уайлдер сочинил две песни для этого альбома (The Landscape is Changing, Two Minute Warning). В первые годы своего существования Depeche Mode добились популярности только в Великобритании, Европе и в Австралии. Как бы то ни было, всё изменилось в марте 1984 года, когда они выпустили свой сингл People Are People. Эта песня, посвящённая проблеме расизма, достигла 13-го места в американских чартах, 4-го места в чартах Великобритании и Швейцарии и стала первой достигшей 1-го места в хит-парадах (Германия). Стараясь извлечь максимальную выгоду из неожиданного успеха сингла, Sire Records, звукозаписывающая компания группы в Северной Америке, выпустила сборник с таким же названием. Через месяц группа закончила работу над альбомом Some Great Reward, который в целом был воспринят хорошо. Газета «Мелоди Мэйкер» заявила по поводу альбома следующее: «вы будете приятно удивлены тому, что происходит здесь, прямо у вас под носом». Some Great Reward показал что группа экспериментирует со всё более мрачными темами, такими как нестандартные сексуальные отношения (Master And Servant), внебрачные связи (Lie To Me), несправедливый суд Всевышнего (Blasphemous Rumours). Также в альбом вошла первая баллада Мартина Гора (Somebody) — идея, ставшая ключевой для всех последующих альбомов. Это был первый альбом Depeche Mode, вошедший в чарты США, а также в десятку лучших в некоторых странах Европы. Именно в этот период группа ассоциировалась с готической субкультурой, которая недавно зародилась в Британии и постепенно приобретала популярность в Соединённых Штатах. Там группа сначала приобрела известность благодаря студенческим радиостанциям и радиостанциям, транслирующим современный рок, таким как KROQ из Лос-Анджелеса и WLIR из Лонг-Айленда, Нью-Йорк, следовательно, они главным образом обратились явно к альтернативной аудитории. В этом плане группа резко контрастировала с ситуацией в Европе и Великобритании, несмотря на всё более мрачные и серьёзные тона в их песнях. Наибольшие изменения Depeche Mode претерпели в 1986 году с выходом их пятнадцатого сингла Stripped и сопровождавшего его альбома Black Celebration. Отказавшись, в основном, от «индастриал» звука, который был характерен для двух их предыдущих альбомов (но сохранив свой зачастую образный семплинг), группа представила тревожный, более атмосферный и текстурированный звук, сопровождающийся одними из самых безрадостных по сегодняшний день, проникающими в суть текстами, написанными Мартином Гором. Также в альбом вошёл переработанный вариант песни «Fly On The Windscreen», которая изначально вышла как сингл вместе с «It’s Called a Heart». Клип A Question Of Time, который снял режиссёр Антон Корбейн, положил начало длительным рабочим отношениям, которые продолжаются по настоящее время. Антон снял большинство, точнее 20 клипов (последний Should Be Higher снят в 2013 г.) и концертных записей группы, а также был дизайнером обложек большинства альбомов и синглов Depeche Mode. Но самый главный и эпохальный период в истории группы был ещё впереди. 13 апреля 1987 года вышел сингл Strangelove, видео для которого также сделал Антон Корбейн. Сингл занял 16 позицию в чартах UK, но для поклонников группы это было нечто особенное. Так DM не звучали ещё никогда в своей истории. С выходом Strangelove можно говорить о Depeche Mode как о классике электронной музыки. Летом, 24 августа 1987 года, вышел второй сингл — Never Let Me Down Again, предваряющий новый, уже шестой по счёту, альбом группы, и по сей день остающийся у поклонников Depeche Mode одной из самых любимых композиций, которую многие называют лучшей песней группы. 28 сентября 1987 года выходит альбом «Music for the Masses», который разошёлся миллионными тиражами. Альбом, наряду с предыдущим, является классикой группы. Осенью того же года начался тур «For The Masses», который стартовал в Европе, а затем продолжился в Японии и в США. Завершился он 18 июня 1988 года легендарным, 101-м по счёту, концертом на стадионе Rose Bowl, Пасадина (англ. Pasadena), Калифорния, где присутствовало 85 000 зрителей. 1989—1994: Два успешнейших альбома и уход Алана Уайлдера В середине 1989 года группа начала записываться в Милане с продюсером Марком Эллисом, более известным как Флад. Результатом этой сессии стал сингл Personal Jesus, в котором Depeche Mode продемонстрировали запоминающееся, ритмичное звучание, радикально отличавшееся от того, что группа делала ранее. Перед выходом сингла в местных газетах, в разделах частных объявлений, появилась реклама со словами «Ваш собственный персональный Иисус». Позднее в рекламу был включён телефонный номер, позвонив по которому, можно было услышать эту песню. Разгоревшаяся вслед за этим полемика позволила синглу достичь 13-го места в Великобритании и стать одним из самых продаваемых синглов группы. В США он стал первым золотым синглом и первым попавшим в 40 хитов со времён выхода «People Are People», а также одним из самых продаваемых 12-дюймовых синглов в истории Warner Bros. Records. Кавер-версии этой песни были впоследствии выпущены такими исполнителями, как Джонни Кэш, Нина Хаген, Мэрилин Мэнсон и др. В сентябре 2006 г. по результатам опроса читателей британского ежемесячого журнала Q песня была названа в числе 100 лучших песен всех времён. Также песня входит в 500 лучших композиций всех времён по версии журнала Rolling Stone. В это время группа получает дополнительную известность в США, где их влияние на сцене техно- и хаус-музыки становится всё более признанным. В феврале 1990 года Enjoy the Silence, ставший одним из самых успешных синглов группы, достиг 6-го места в британских чартах. Несколькими месяцами позже в США он стал первым (и единственным на сегодня) синглом Depeche Mode, который вошёл в первую десятку, достигнув 8-го места, кроме того, он стал вторым золотым синглом группы. В 1991 году Enjoy the Silence побеждает в номинации «Лучший британский сингл» на Brit Awards. Эта динамичная песня была задумана как медленная гипнотичная баллада в до-миноре. В демозаписи, которую принёс в группу автор песни Мартин Гор, был только его голос в сопровождении фисгармонии. Идея убыстрить запись пришла в голову Алану Уайлдеру. Группе этот вариант понравился, но автор песни некоторое время обижался и противился такой «обработке». Раскручивая свой новый альбом Violator, они устроили раздачу автографов в музыкальном магазине Wherehouse Records в Лос-Анджелесе, что привлекло около 17 000 фанатов и чуть не стало причиной беспорядков. Violator смог войти в лучшую десятку в Великобритании и в США. Он также стал трижды платиновым в США с продажами более 3,5 миллионов копий. Последующий мировой тур стал ещё одним заметным успехом, когда 40 000 билетов на концерт на Giants Stadium в Нью-Йорке было продано в течение 8 часов, а на концерт на «Доджер-стэдиум» в Лос-Анджелесе 48 000 билетов разошлись меньше, чем за час. Два других сингла из этого альбома, Policy of Truth и World in My Eyes, добились умеренного успеха в Великобритании. В 1991 году Depeche Mode записали Death’s Door — одну из песен в саундтреке к фильму Вима Вендерса «Когда наступит конец света», а Алан Уайлдер записал для своего сольного проекта Recoil третий альбом Bloodline, который вышел в апреле 1992 года. Значительные изменения стиля группы произошли в 1993 году с выходом восьмого альбома «Songs of Faith and Devotion». В это время Depeche Mode находились под влиянием таких групп, как Nirvana и Jane's Addiction. В альбоме главный акцент сделан на инструментальные аранжировки, которые основаны, в основном, на сильно искажённом звучании электрогитары и живых барабанах (на которых играет Алан Уайлдер, чей дебют в качестве студийного барабанщика состоялся при записи песни Clean из альбома Violator), нежели на синтезаторах. К звучанию группы добавились живые струнные инструменты, ирландская волынка, а также женский вокал в стиле госпел. Вслед за гранжевым синглом I Feel You альбом дебютировал на 1 месте и в США, и в Великобритании. Depeche Mode стали первой британской альтернативной группой, которая заняла первое место в чарте музыкальных альбомов Billboard 200. Затем последовало 14-месячное мировое турне Devotional. Оно было записано на видео, а позднее вышли концертное видео с таким же названием, который был номинирован на премию Грэмми и второй концертный альбом Songs of Faith and Devotion Live. К 1994 году Depeche Mode вошли в мировую элиту групп, собирающих стадионы, наряду с U2, R.E.M., INXS и The Rolling Stones. Несмотря на это, в группе нарастала напряжённость. Наркотическая зависимость Дэвида Гаана от героина начала сказываться на его поведении, он стал более непредсказуемым и замкнутым. У Мартина Гора случилось несколько приступов ярости, и Эндрю Флетчер отказался участвовать во второй «экзотической» части турне, сославшись на «психологическую нестабильность». В этот период на сцене его заменил Дэрил Бамонт, который работал с группой в качестве личного помощника уже много лет. '1995—2000: Продолжение успеха' В июне 1995 года Алан Уайлдер заявил, что покидает Depeche Mode, по его словам, «из-за растущей неудовлетворённости внутренними отношениями и рабочей обстановкой в группе». Он продолжил работу над своим персональным проектом Recoil, выпустив четвёртый альбом (Unsound Methods) в 1997 году. Уайлдер заявил, что он проделал львиную долю работы во время создания последних альбомов и что «''этот вклад так и не получил того уважения и признания, которых заслуживал»''. После ухода Алана Уайлдера многие скептически относились к тому, что Depeche Mode будут записываться когда-либо снова. Психическое состояние Дэвида Гаана и его пагубное пристрастие к наркотикам стали главной причиной беспокойства: чуть не ставшая смертельной передозировка наркотиками в лос-анджелесском отеле Sunset Marquis считается многими попыткой самоубийства, тем не менее Гаан неизменно это отрицает. Несмотря на усиливающиеся личные проблемы Гаана, Гор неоднократно пытался в течение 1995—1996 гг. убедить группу записываться снова. Тем не менее, Гаан только изредка появлялся на запланированных сессиях, а когда всё-таки появлялся, ему требовались недели, чтобы записать какую-либо вокальную партию. Гор был вынужден задуматься о распаде группы и выпуске написанных им песен сольным альбомом. В конце концов беспокойство Гора оказалось безосновательным: в середине 1996 года Гаан начал проходить курс реабилитации от героиновой зависимости. После окончания Гааном курса реабилитации группа продолжила записываться с продюсером Тимом Сименоном, и в следующем году был выпущен альбом Ultra, а также два предваряющих его сингла — Barrel of a Gun и It’s No Good. Альбом вновь дебютировал на 1-м месте в Великобритании. Из-за напряжения, возникшего во время предыдущего мирового тура, было решено полностью отказаться от тура в поддержку Ultra. В записи альбома «Ultra» принимал участие Яки Либецайт, бывший участник известной краут-рок-группы Can. Второй сборник синглов The Singles 86-98 был выпущен в 1998 году. Выходу сборника предшествовал сингл Only When I Lose Myself который был записан во время сессий Ultra. В апреле 1998 года Depeche Mode провели пресс-конференцию в отеле Hyatt в Кельне, чтобы объявить о начале The Singles Tour. '2001—2004: Exciter' thumb|250px|right|Концерт в Оберхаузене, [[2001]] В 2001 году Depeche Mode выпустили альбом Exciter, который был спродюсирован Марком Беллом, бывшим участником группы LFO. Белл представил минималистический, цифровой звук под влиянием таких жанров, как IDM и глитч. Критическая реакция на альбом была неоднозначной. Exciter получил довольно позитивные рецензии от некоторых журналов (британского NME, и от американских Rolling Stone и L.A. Weekly), но большинство других (включая Q, PopMatters, Pitchfork Media), а также многие поклонники, отмечали, что альбому недостаёт глубины, вдохновения и блеска. Exciter стал первым студийным альбомом Depeche Mode, который в чартах США достиг более высокого места, чем в Великобритании. В марте 2001 года Depeche Mode провели пресс-конференцию в отеле Валентино в Гамбурге, чтобы объявить о начале нового мирового турне Exciter Tour, ставшего одним из самых успешных в истории Depeche Mode. Концерт проходивший в Париже в Palais Omnisports Paris-Bercy был снят, а затем выпущен в качестве концертного DVD под названием One Night in Paris. В октябре 2002 года группа выигрывает премию «''Innovation Award''» журнала Q''. В 2003 году Дэйв Гаан выпустил свой первый сольный альбом Paper Monsters и отправился в концертный тур. В 2003 году вышел второй сольный альбом Мартина Гора Counterfeit, а Эндрю Флетчер основал свой собственный лейбл Toast Hawaii, специализирующийся на продвижении электронной музыки. В 2004 году выходит сборник ремиксов Remixes 81-04, в который вошли новые и неизданные промо-миксы из синглов группы с 1981 по 2004 год. Майк Шинода сделал ремикс «Enjoy the Silence», выпущенный в качестве сингла под названием Enjoy the Silence 04 и достигший 7-го места в британских чартах. '2005—2007: Playing the Angel' thumb|250px|left|Depeche Mode на Wireless Festival в Лондоне, [[2006 год|2006]] 17 октября 2005 года Depeche Mode выпустили свой одиннадцатый студийный альбом Playing the Angel, получивший хорошие рецензии. Многие поклонники рассматривают этот альбом как возвращение группы в былую форму. Это первый альбом группы со времён ''Some Great Reward (1984 г.), в котором представлены песни, написанные не только Мартином Гором: автором текстов к трём песням (Suffer Well, I Want It All и Nothing’s Impossible) стал Дэвид Гаан, а музыки — Кристиан Айгнер и Эндрю Филлпотт. В ноябре 2005 года, раскручивая свой альбом Playing the Angel, группа отправилась в мировое турне Touring the Angel, которое длилось до лета 2006 года. В общей сложности группа сыграла более чем для 2,8 миллиона человек в более 30 странах. Touring The Angel был признан критиками одним из самых кассовых туров 2005/06 годов. Группа была хедлайнером на двух фестивалях в 2006 году, Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, в Калифорнии, и O2 Wireless Festival, который проходил в последние выходные июня в лондонском Гайд-парке. 25 сентября 2006 года вышел их концертный альбом Touring The Angel: Live In Milan, срежиссированный Блю Личем и записанный 18 и 19 февраля 2006 года в Миланском Fila Forum. Альбом состоит из двух DVD и одного CD. Первый DVD содержит полный концерт и две дополнительные концертные записи песен A Question of Lust и Damaged People. На втором DVD — 20-минутный документальный фильм, представляющий Антона Корбэйна, официальный анонс тура, о котором было объявлено на пресс-конференции в Германии летом 2005 года, а также некоторые другие материалы, посвящённые Playing the Angel. Третий диск представляет собой CD с концертными записями песен этого альбома. thumb|300px|right|Touring the Angel, концерт в Бремене, июнь [[2006 год|2006]] Сборник лучших хитов был выпущен в ноябре 2006 года под названием The Best Of, Volume 1. В компиляцию также вошла новая песня Martyr, записанная во время сессий Playing the Angel. 2 ноября 2006 года Depeche Mode получили MTV Europe Music Awards в категории «Лучшая группа». В декабре 2006 года Depeche Mode были номинированы на премию Grammy в категории «Лучшая танцевальная запись» за сингл Suffer Well. Это стало их третьей номинацией на премию Grammy. Впервые они были номинированы в 1994 году в категории «Лучшее полнометражное музыкальное видео» за концертное видео Devotional, а второй раз — в категориях «Лучшая танцевальная запись» и «Лучшая ремиксовая запись — не классика», за сингл I Feel Loved в 2001 году. В октябре 2007 года группа была номинирована в разделе «Inter Act» (лучший международный исполнитель) на MTV Europe Music Awards. '2008—2011: Sounds Of The Universe' thumb|250px|left|Tour of the Universe, концерт в Лондоне на O2 Arena, декабрь [[2009 год|2009]] 6 октября 2008 года в Берлине на стадионе Olympiastadion прошла пресс-конференция Depeche Mode, на которой они анонсировали свое новое мировое турне, получившее название Tour of the Universe. Билеты на некоторые концерты европейской части турне, которая стартовала 10 мая 2009 г. в Тель-Авиве, поступили в продажу 13 октября 2008 г.6061 15 января 2009 года на официальном сайте группы был помещен пресс-релиз, посвященный выходу нового альбома."Sounds Of The Universe" — именно такое название носит альбом, и он вышел в свет 20 апреля 2009 года. На этот раз внимание участников группы смещено в сторону аналоговых инструментов. Кроме того, по словам музыкантов, во время работы над новой пластинкой они записали немало дополнительного материала, который представлен в люксовой версии альбома. Первым синглом с альбома стала композиция Wrong. Так же как и альбом 2005 года «Playing the Angel», «Sounds Of The Universe» содержит музыкальные произведения как Мартина Гора, так и Дейва Гаана. Релиз стал также воссоединением между группой и саунд-продюсером Беном Хиллиером. 21 февраля 2009 года на немецкой ежегодной церемонии вручения музыкальных премий ECHO Awards, Depeche Mode презентовали свою песню Wrong, которая стала первым синглом с альбома «Sounds Of The Universe». Сам сингл стал доступен для общественности с 6 апреля 2009 года. 4 февраля 2010 года в Санкт-Петербурге и 6 февраля в Москве состоялись концерты группы Depeche Mode в рамках мирового турне «Tour of the Universe» в поддержку их нового альбома. Также группа впервые в полном составе посетила столицу Украины (Киев) 8 февраля 2010 года. Завершилось турне 27 февраля 2010 года в Дюссельдорфе, Германия. 17 февраля 2010 года в Лондоне, на концерте в поддержку Teenage Cancer Trust (Фонд по борьбе с раком у подростков) свершилось событие, которого поклонники группы ждали 15 лет: во время исполнения Мартином Гором песни «Somebody» ему аккомпанировал Алан Уайлдер, покинувший группу летом 1995 года. На официальном сайте Recoil (проект Алана Уайлдера) сказано, что Уайлдеру позвонил Гаан и пригласил поучаствовать в концерте. Уайлдер с удовольствием согласился. thumb|250px|right|Выступление в Копенгагене, [[2010 год|2010]] 3 марта 2010 на немецкой премии Echo Awards 2010 Depeche Mode победили в номинации «Best International Group — Rock / Pop» ''(лучшая зарубежная рок/поп-группа). На церемонии присутствовали Дэниэл Миллер, Мартин Гор и Энди Флетчер. В 2011 году Depeche Mode выпустили второй сборник ремиксов, над которым работали все участники группы, включая Винса Кларка и Алана Уайлдера, давно покинувшие группу. Сборник получил название Remixes 2: 81-11. Релиз альбома состоялся 6 июня 2011 года. Сборник включает ремиксы, подготовленные Arcade Fire, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, вокалистом The Killers Брэндоном Флауэрсом, Бернардом Самнером из New Order, Ником Роудсом из Duran Duran, Röyksopp и многими другими. Ремикс на песню «Personal Jesus», подготовленный ''Stargate, вышел в качестве сингла 30 мая 2011 года под названием «Personal Jesus 2011». Depeche Mode записали кавер на песню «So Cruel» группы U2 для трибьюта AHK-toong BAY-bi Covered в честь 20-летия альбома Achtung Baby. Сборник был издан в декабре 2011 года вместе с выпуском журнала Q''. '2012 — настоящее время: Delta Machine' thumb|270px|right|Delta Machine Tour: Киев, 29 июня [[2013 года]]Во время своего выступления в Италии в ноябре 2011 года Эндрю Флетчер сообщил, что группа готова приступить к записи 13-го студийного альбома. Позднее, в январе 2012 года Мартин Гор подтвердил, что выход альбома состоится в начале 2013 года и затем группа отправится в новое мировое турне. 2 марта 2012 года Дэйв Гаан заявил, что уже готово 20 демозаписей, а продюсером вновь станет Бен Хиллер. 21 июля 2012 года состоялся совместный концерт Дэйва Гаана с группой Soulsavers, thumb|250px|left|Delta Machine Tour: Минск, 29 июля [[2013 года]]после которого менеджер Depeche Mode Джонатан Кесслер заявил, что релиз тринадцатого студийного альбома состоится в апреле 2013 года. thumb|250px|left|Delta Machine Tour: Москва, 22 июня [[2013 года]]23 июля 2012 года в интервью Дэйв Гаан объявил о том, что в студию возвращается продюсер Флад для микширования тринадцатого альбома Depeche Mode. 23 октября 2012 года на конференции в Париже была объявлена дата начала тура в поддержку нового альбома Depeche Mode, первое выступление планируется провести в Тель-Авиве 7 мая 2013 года, а завершится европейская часть тура 29 июля в Минске, также среди городов заявлены Москва (22 июня 2013, Локомотив), Санкт-Петербург (24 июня 2013, СКК) и Киев (29 июня 2013, «Олимпийский»). Первый сингл «Heaven» с нового альбома вышел 1 февраля 2013 года. Новый же альбом с названием Delta Machine вышел в Европе 26 марта 2013 года. Наследие и влияние Depeche Mode оказали влияние на многих известных современных исполнителей, используя свои инновационные технологии звукозаписи, в частности семплирование. Например, Pet Shop Boys привели в пример альбом Violator (и в частности Enjoy the Silence) в качестве одного из основных источников вдохновения при записи их альбома Behaviour. Нил Теннант говорил: ''«Когда мы слушали „Violator“, он казался нам просто замечательным альбомом, и мы ужасно завидовали Depeche Mode». Пионеры техно Кевин Сандерсон, Хуан Аткинс и Дэррик Мэй регулярно упоминают Depeche Mode, как группу, оказавшую влияние на развитие техно-музыки во время расцвета Детройт-техно в середине 1980-х годов. Высокая значимость группы в современной электронной музыке свидетельствуют многочисленные ремиксы песен Depeche Mode, сделанные современными диджеями. Брэндон Флауэрс, вокалист The Killers, заявил: "Раньше, когда я даже не думал о себе как о музыканте, я был привязан к Depeche Mode, как человек. Я думаю Some Great Reward или Songs Of Faith and Devotion сформировали меня как личность, прежде чем я даже написал песню «..» Честер Беннингтон, вокалист Linkin Park, приводит в пример Depeche Mode как источник вдохновения. Другой участник Linkin Park Майк Шинода сказал: "Depeche Mode являются одной из наиболее влиятельных групп нашего времени. Их музыка является источником вдохновения для меня … " В 2004 году Шинода сделал ремикс песни группы «Enjoy The Silence». Depeche Mode также оказали немалое влияние на колумбийскую певицу Шакиру. В её биографии «Shakira — Woman Full of Grace» есть такие строки: "Когда Шакире было лет тринадцать, она просто обожала Depeche Mode, электро-рок-группу из Великобритании. Однажды слушая песню «Enjoy the Silence» Шакира заметила, что она не только слышит эту музыку, но и чувствует её своим телом. Тогда она сказала своей маме: «Каждый раз, когда я слышу этот гитарный рифф, я ощущаю что-то фантастическое в своем животе». Кен Джордан, участник электронного дуэта The Crystal Method сказал, что Depeche Mode являются одной из главных влияний в музыке.Рэймонд Херерра, бывший барабанщик индастриал-метал-группы Fear Factory также говорит о влиянии Depeche Mode на музыку. В августе 2008 года Coldplay выпустили вторую официальную версию видео на сингл Viva La Vida, которое было снято Антоном Корбейном, автором клипа «Enjoy the Silence» и повторяло ту же идею -Крис Мартин с короной на голове и в мантии пешком путешествует по Гааге. В 2011 году певица Bat for Lashes записала кавер-версию песни «Strangelove» для рекламы нового аромата Gucci — "Guilty For Him ". Песня была доступна для бесплатного скачивания с канала Gucci на YouTube. Интересные факты * В первый год своего существования группа выступала на разогреве у самого первого исполнителя на Mute Records — Fad Gadget. Примечательно, что через 20 лет, в 2001 году, во время тура в поддержку альбома Exciter уже Fad Gadget выступал на разогреве у Depeche Mode. * Black Celebration — единственный альбом Depeche Mode, название которого соответствует названию содержащейся в нём песни (в данном случае первой). Также это альбом, в котором наибольшее количество песен, исполненных Мартином Гором в роли главного вокалиста — четыре. Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' * 1981 — «Speak & Spell» * 1982 — «A Broken Frame» * 1983 — «Construction Time Again» * 1984 — «Some Great Reward» * 1986 — «Black Celebration» * 1987 — «Music for the Masses» * 1990 — «Violator» * 1993 — «Songs of Faith and Devotion» * 1997 — «Ultra» * 2001 — «Exciter» * 2005 — «Playing the Angel» * 2009 — «Sounds of the Universe» * 2013 — «Delta Machine» 'Концертные альбомы' * 1989 — 101 * 1993 — Songs of Faith and Devotion Live * 2006 — Recording the Angel * 2009 — Recording the Universe 'Сборники' * 1984 — People Are People * 1985 — The Singles 81→85 * 1985 — Catching Up with Depeche Mode * 1987 — Greatest Hits * 1998 — The Singles 86–98 * 2004 — Remixes 81–04 * 2006 — The Best Of, Volume 1 * 2006 — The Complete Depeche Mode * 2011 — Remixes 2: 81–11 'Бокс-сеты' * 1991 — X¹ * 1991 — X² * 1991 — Singles 1–6 * 1991 — Singles 7–12 * 1991 — Singles 13–18 * 1999 — The Singles 81—98 * 2004 — Singles 19–24 * 2004 — Singles 25–30 * 2004 — Singles 31–36 'Синглы' * 1981 — «Dreaming of Me» * 1981 — «New Life» — Speak & Spell * 1981 — «Just Can’t Get Enough» — Speak & Spell * 1982 — «See You» — A Broken Frame * 1982 — «The Meaning of Love» — A Broken Frame * 1982 — «Leave in Silence» — A Broken Frame * 1983 — «Get the Balance Right!» * 1983 — «Everything Counts» — Construction Time Again * 1983 — «Love, in Itself» — Construction Time Again * 1984 — «People Are People» — Some Great Reward * 1984 — «Master and Servant» — Some Great Reward * 1984 — «Blasphemous Rumours» / «Somebody» — Some Great Reward * 1985 — «Shake the Disease» — The Singles 81→85 * 1985 — «It’s Called a Heart» — The Singles 81→85 * 1986 — «Stripped» — Black Celebration * 1986 — «A Question of Lust» — Black Celebration * 1986 — «A Question of Time» — Black Celebration * 1986 — «But Not Tonight» — Black Celebration * 1987 — «Strangelove» — Music for the Masses * 1987 — «Never Let Me Down Again» — Music for the Masses * 1987 — «Behind the Wheel» — Music for the Masses * 1988 — «Little 15» — Music for the Masses * 1988 — «Strangelove '88» — Music for the Masses * 1989 — «Everything Counts (Live)» — 101 * 1989 — «Personal Jesus» — Violator * 1990 — «Enjoy the Silence» — Violator * 1990 — «Policy of Truth» — Violator * 1990 — «World in My Eyes» — Violator * 1993 — «I Feel You» — Songs of Faith and Devotion * 1993 — «Walking in My Shoes» — Songs of Faith and Devotion * 1993 — «Condemnation» — Songs of Faith and Devotion * 1994 — «In Your Room» — Songs of Faith and Devotion * 1997 — «Barrel of a Gun» — Ultra * 1997 — «It’s No Good» — Ultra * 1997 — «Home» — Ultra * 1997 — «Useless» — Ultra * 1998 — «Only When I Lose Myself» — The Singles 86—98 * 2001 — «Dream On» — Exciter * 2001 — «I Feel Loved» — Exciter * 2001 — «Freelove» — Exciter * 2002 — «Goodnight Lovers» — Exciter * 2004 — «Enjoy the Silence'04» — Remixes 81—04 * 2005 — «Precious» — Playing the Angel * 2005 — «A Pain That I’m Used To» — Playing the Angel * 2006 — «Suffer Well» — Playing the Angel * 2006 — «John the Revelator» / «Lilian» — Playing the Angel * 2006 — «Martyr» — The Best Of, Vol. 1 * 2009 — «Wrong» — Sounds of the Universe * 2009 — «Peace» — Sounds of the Universe * 2009 — «Fragile Tension» / «Hole to Feed» — Sounds of the Universe * 2009 — «Perfect» — Sounds of the Universe * 2011 — «Personal Jesus'11» — Remixes 2: 81—11 * 2013 — «Heaven» — Delta Machine * 2013 — «Soothe My Soul» — Delta Machine * 2013 — «Should Be Higher» — Delta Machine Награды и номинации 'Грэмми' Премия «Грэмми» считается наиболее важной музыкальной наградой и вручается ежегодно Национальной академией искусства и науки звукозаписи. Depeche Mode номинировались 5 раз. *5 'MTV Video Music Awards' MTV Video Music Awards — ежегодная церемония награждения за создание видеоклипов, Depeche Mode были номинированы два раза. *2 'MTV Europe Music Awards' MTV Europe Music Awards — ежегодная церемония вручения музыкальных наград, проводимая европейским отделением MTV. Depeche Mode были номинированы четырежды, одержали победу в 2006 году. *4 'BRIT Awards' BRIT Awards — ежегодная церемония вручения музыкальных наград Великобритании в области поп-музыки, Depeche Mode получили одну награду в категории «Лучший британский сингл» в 1991 году. *4 'UK Music Video Awards' UK Music Video Awards — ежегодная церемония вручения премий за достижения в области производства музыкального видео. Depeche Mode номинировались три раза, одержали победу в 2011 году. *3 'Echo Award' Echo Award — национальная премия немецкой Академии звукозаписи, присуждаемая артистам с наибольшим числом музыкальных продаж за год. Depeche Mode были номинированы 8 раз, одержали победу в номинации «Лучшая международная группа» в 2010 году. *8 'Q Awards' Q Awards — ежегодная премия, вручаемая в различных категориях британским музыкальным журналом Q, Depeche Mode получили премию в категории «Innovation Award» в 2002 году. *1 'Viva COMET Awards' Viva COMET — музыкальная награда, церемония вручения которой проводится ежегодно немецким телеканалом VIVA. Depeche Mode стали лучшими международными артистами по версии Viva в 2001 году. *1 'Ivor Novello Awards' Ivor Novello Awards — музыкальная награда Британской академии композиторов и авторов, учреждённая в честь британского шоумена, автора и композитора первой половины ХХ века Айвора Новелло. Мартин Гор получил премию имени Новелло в 1999 году. *1 'MusiCares Awards' MusiCares — филантропическая организация Национальной академии искусства и науки звукозаписи, занимающаяся обеспечением необходимой помощи представителям музыкального сообщества, в первую очередь, страдающим от алкогольной и наркотической зависимости. Дэвид Гаан был удостоен премии в 2011 году. *1 'Meteor Music Awards' Meteor Music Awards — национальная музыкальная награда Ирландии, Depeche Mode номинировались один раз. *1 'Beatport Music Awards' Beatport Music Awards — одна из самых значимых церемоний присуждения наград в области электронной музыки, премия учреждена сайтом Beatport.com. Depeche Mode номинировались один раз в 2010 году. *1 'MidemNet Awards' Midem — крупнейшая в мире выставка, посвященная развитию музыкального бизнеса в эпоху цифровых технологий. В рамках MidemNet также проходят церемонии награждений музыкантов за лучшие сайты, Depeche Mode удостоились награды в 2001 году. *1 'Popkomm Awards' Popkomm — ежегодная музыкальная выставка, проводимая в Берлине. В рамках фестиваля Popkomm также проводятся церемонии награждения выдающихся музыкантов, Depeche Mode получили премию Popkomm Music DVD Award в 2002 году. *1 'DanceStar Music Awards' DanceStar Music Awards — американская премия в области танцевальной музыки, Depeche Mode выиграли в номинации «Лучший ремикс» в 2002 году. *1 'Lunas del Auditorio' Lunas del Auditorio — премия, объединяющая страны Латинской Америки и ведущие телеканалы региона: TV Azteca, Televisa, Canal 22, Canal 11. Церемония учреждена в 2002 году, проводится ежегодно в Мехико. Depeche Mode были номинированы один раз. *1 'Side-Line Music Awards' Side-line — цифровой музыкальный журнал, проводящий голосования среди посетителей сайта. Depeche Mode принимали участие в двух номинациях в 2010 году. *1 Состав группы * Дэйв Гаан — ведущий вокал (1980—наши дни) * Мартин Гор — гитара, клавишные, перкуссия, бас-гитара, ведущий и бэк-вокал (1980—наши дни) * Энди Флетчер — клавишные, бас-гитара, перкуссия, бэк-вокал (1980—наши дни) Бывшие участники * Винс Кларк — клавишные, гитары, бэк-вокал (1980—1981) * Алан Уайлдер — клавишные, фортепиано, ударные, перкуссия, бэк-вокал (1982—1995) Сессионные музыканты * Петер Гордено — клавишные, бэк-вокал, бас-гитара (1997—наши дни) * Кристиан Айгнер — ударные (1997—наши дни) Хронология thumb|left|700px . Галерея sr-y1b4lteY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 0dKPZ7hOic0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 2i1VxYiSdxc.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 4MACJaQJ5iA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 9kivlw5egxg.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 523mRKijOsY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 dbtTl7fbCdM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 E3PYfHZpZY0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 EdIPXFaIGBg.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 eFIUJ7XDTGo.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 ghBNen70YDk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 iuJX-x0hRfs.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 NzcVvO_nAg8.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 pAG1C8getWQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 TgxcsuximEE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 wpWFDAOqqpQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 yte_4a_ckHo.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 vBPJkAmsOok.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 zr_2dbDrUKo.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Москва 22.06.2013 0fJfRRkmf0w.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 4lOiZQVK-VA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 -4XAqWDx-O4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 52VzsSGqKQI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 dvUZGSPGQtE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 EcAM3bMQOkk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 eMO4HsaxcNk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 FeaeqYmy6cE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 H7BMW9ZMLbs.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 j5i_qWcOL7I.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 lDIzXjJCMVI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 LnRPEQVBmE4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 OBgxkDq2iGs.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 TQp0q2LW8g4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 uPmm8OovU04.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 vFNdhSi0kVk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 vqfe9SLZtYI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Z3d29fqIrWI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 8JijBH3RVU4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ayrM61wl90A.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ccHfZY0UKHs.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 cnFDbzloeM0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 cxYNvOz041s.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 eK4d7ngjjgQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 fafUR87GI-A.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 hZhp6L7ygOA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 I7R_NsrX5Sw.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 lTMcKSsqEfI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 m8am2TpXrVk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 MRjNGrYxVqE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 OhKJMZMm7kA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 oMKQVcY7oIE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 oy-2rrQ_5Iw.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 pLIbFCLh6Fk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 rtScFLyYi4M.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 wpfxbWKt8JM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 zElUKXMNYUQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ZqeQ1JOSD1M.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 zR5sJ56KmJY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 1wZdJyvKNmo.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 K7Io9y1NimA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 LqGg5BWg9DQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 XxIZJpidanI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 A9yaQFK_Rk0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 bDOiwzwS64c.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 hmpctG4HpRg.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 HTtfB06bcJA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 iVKgCp7QaA0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 MH166w-0DsY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Qoj_VgvxIb4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 rHQQA4gGEuo.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 riqJkWOvQaM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 UidQ1t3E3wc.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 UQ11v1m39eQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 VfIA4uyhE-U.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 w4lfQqD4B5M.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 wf-t3NM9NzY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 wLMqW4gVQk4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 _Es_CjK3I9Q.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 _T73n1iOZls.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 _uTd9jwpk4M.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 2BsO_aMLXXE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 5eEYCe9_9DI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 5FF7Gw2TfyY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 5UBwBKLPNW0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 6-QV0jsgJdU.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 6WJShfgtZh0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 7SmboAfc8ZY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 9BF4Hqmv1Vc.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 BJPoZ6Re114.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ByqxFmiJNtM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Di2sS08Mw8U.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Eg3F0fT-3BI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ex_9NcJM3XE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 EXT0L7MQuaI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 gpN1c8wfyPo.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 hJzLLatmzkE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 HyQmphQc90E.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 hzwy_b_ZXP4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 I3464Ogpo0w.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ItBN6bsjbs4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 -j4M5xC1EnI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 karT25KznZY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 kcQ7wZC3QEA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 l3OJBqwbD6Y.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 L-P5lhQWmg4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 n8qLKJfiadU.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 NHKhBrC5TUw.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 nTHAkJRkx4Y.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 pFa4iCJZiHM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 QMr2SUA68q4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Rd6jESQe5sU.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 rEyp6fPCYHY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 RkcfBBBI0Z0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 S6CB2yr9t1s.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ulucjWSqdlM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 uMJNoMfCihw.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 vev2DhljZH0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 vL_bHLmZbz8.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 wqProOz1Rrc.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 xI2OGOmg2yA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Y42A6wH6UA0.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 yJYCulRKQ_c.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ze986b2DfNY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ZjQrkEGB9Kc.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 _AJiU9OwKBk.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 _QmL7j5WPLU.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 6rmZL7XyAcI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 bO8RQokrHjA.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 CMRmCi_NI7U.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 d4LMOhOy0FY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ozdDTvsKtXI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 erexi2A0q04.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 uYjpNp-QMtE.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 EZ4MY5OhGt8.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 m2nn1clhCn4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 jnitSTdOgPI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 v-pxFFi5nHY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 jqKoK6V69RM.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 KfEpQExjpWg.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 ODI0UxdjgMQ.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 RAvRAkKn7t4.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Sxqx7a0LbYI.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 tYVSxcJAQDU.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 VpUZt1Uj0JY.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 WL0a8b5yS8A.jpg|Delta Machine Tour: Минск 29.07.2013 Категория:Зарубежные коллективы